playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Song
Song (Krn: 송) is a Reality TV A-Lister you can add to your entourage. She costs 430 diamonds. She was added in the May 2015 update and first appears in the quest "Mr. Right." Profile Song grew up in a poor family. She has been very competitive since her childhood. In 'Mr. Right' (her début quest), she uses manipulative skills to become one of the top contestants on the reality show which shares the name of the quest. The main character gains involvement in the quest since the show is being filmed on university grounds. Song sabotages a lot of the MC's friends, including a movie star, an agent, a make-up artist, a director, and a fashionista, as well as Jenni (an exception to the rule of friendship). This makes the MC dislike her. Nearing the end of the quest Mr. Right, the MC decides to tell Sean the truth about Song. The MC's Reality TV star friend wins the show with Song ending up second. Song later thanks the MC for helping her reach second place because that means she will be Mrs. Right next season of the show. She proposes the idea of the MC joining "Team Song" because that would make the two of them unstoppable. Song has black hair in a messy bun and light skin. She wears a short black dress with sheer sleeves and silver embellishments. Her dress is called Sheer Style from the couture section, unlocked at Level 15. Personality In-Game Description Song's got the face of an angel but the heart of... something else. Sometimes, the best reason to be friends with a girl like Song is just to avoid making her your enemy. Relationships Your Character Your Character initially dislikes Song because she sabotages your entourage members in show Mr. Right. Throughout that quest, your character is trying to protect your friends from Song and expose her two-face personality. However, at the end of the quest, Song reveals that she was using your character to get ahead just the same. She thinks the two of you can have a beneficial partnership and asks to join your entourage. If you recruit her, Song will become friends with your character (to the tune of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend"). Ethan Ethan seems to admire Song for her ability to stay on the show and create drama. He watches it from a producer's standpoint: as entertainment and not as something that is actually happening. He knows that if there's one thing reality TV isn't, it's real. Bianca Song and Bianca are both top contestants on Mr. Right and will stop at nothing to win. In the end Bianca ends up being eliminated because Song sent an anonymous text to Lance telling him where Bianca was. For this reason, Bianca despises Song. Diego Song falls in love with Diego when she goes onto her own Reality TV show, Ms. Right. Quest Appearances * Mr. Right * The Alliance * Ms. Right * The Diamond Party * You've Got Love (optional, and only available if recruited) Trivia *Song grew up in a poor family as seen in the quest Mr. Right. *She is of Korean descent, which is also seen in the aforementioned quest. *She originally cost 215 diamonds, until it was changed to 430. *You can unlock the quest Ms. Right once you get Song. Gallery MsRight Promo.png|Ad for Song's quest Ms. Right Category:Characters Category:A-Listers Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Female Category:Former Antagonists